Fated to be Bonded
by DeShadyLady
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, seorang CEO perusahaan ternama, bangkrut. Pikirannya kacau, emosinya tak terkendalikan. Hanya satu yang ia cari sekarang. Alkohol, ya hanya alkohol yang dapat menenangkannya saat ini. Sepulangnya dari tempat hiburan, ia terjatuh dan pingsan. Akankah takdir membawanya bertemu seorang malaikat? Malaikat yang bersedia menerimanya dan tidak akan meninggalkannya?/Oneshot/


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Song by _James Arthur - Say You Won't Let Go_

Not own anything of Naruto.

This story is originally made by me.

* * *

 **Fated to be Bonded**

-Ditakdirkan untuk Terikat-

Written by Shady (DeShadyLady)

* * *

Malam itu, seorang pria tampan tampak sangat mengerikan. Alunan keras musik DJ memasuki indera pendengarannya. Cahaya warna warni merasuk ke dalam netranya. Orang-orang berjalan kesana kemari dan menari menikmati suasana. Beberapa wanita menggoda para pria yang terlihat kaya raya saat menyelipkan sejumlah uang pada belahan dada mereka. Pria kaya raya itu tampak bersih dan berbau uang baru, berbeda halnya dengan pria yang sedang duduk di bagian _bar_. Meski berpakaian bak eksekutif, pria itu tampak seperti seonggok kotoran di tempat ini.

Rambut yang mencuat tidak beraturan, dasi yang sudah dilonggarkan, jas yang tidak terpakai dengan baik, serta aroma alkohol yang menusuk. Penampilan berantakannya tidak mengurangi ketampanan pria tersebut, tapi wanita-wanita penghibur terlihat enggan mendekati pria tersebut. Entahlah siapa pria itu, eksekutif muda? bos muda? atau hanya seorang pria tak berguna yang memakai jas? Yang jelas, sedari tadi ia menegak alkohol yang tidak murah harganya.

"Satu gelas lagi," ucap pemuda itu pada _bartender_.

"Tuan, sebaiknya anda pulang." sahut _bartender_.

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang ku bilang? Satu gelas lagi!"

"T-tapi, tuan-"

"SATU GELAS LAGI!"

 _-pranggg_

Kali ini pria itu membanting gelas kosong yang ia genggam tadi ke lantai.

"Ba-baiklah."

 _Bartender_ tersebut mengambil sebotol alkohol dan menuangnya ke dalam gelas. Kemudian mendorong gelas tersebut pada arah pria itu dengan tangan yang gemetaran.

"I-ini, tuan."

Tanpa berbicara, pria itu langsung menegak habis gelas penuh berisi alkohol keras itu.

"Sial, sial, sial!" umpat pria itu sambil memukul meja bar berulang kali.

 _Bartender_ disana hanya dapat bergidik ngeri melihat pria yang satu ini.

Tidak lama kemudian, para _bartender_ dapat bernafas lega karena pria itu memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut setelah meletakkan sejumlah uang di samping gelasnya yang mungkin jumlahnya lebih dari apa yang ia nikmati disana.

Pria tersebut sudah tidak memegang kesadarannya secara utuh, jalannya sudah sempoyongan dan bau alkohol memenuhi tubuhnya.

- _bruk_

Pria itu akhirnya terjatuh di pinggir jalan. Kali ini ia tampak seperti gelandangan yang tidak memiliki tempat tinggal. Tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi bergerak.

Malam ini, salju turun memenuhi permukaan Bumi. Dinginnya malam mungkin tidak sedingin hati pria itu. Hati yang sudah dingin hingga membeku keras, sekeras batu. Salju yang turun menyelimuti tubuh pria tersebut. Tubuh yang dari luar terlihat kekar namun rapuh di dalamnya.

Seorang wanita berjalan melintasi jalan tersebut, kebetulan kah?

 _-srak_

Wanita itu tak sengaja menendang sesuatu. Sesuatu seperti kain tapi keras.

"nghh, emm.." gumam laki-laki itu saat ada sesuatu yang mengenai dirinya. Saat ia membalikkan badan, salju yang menutupinya ikut terjatuh. Wajahnya terekspos ke bagian atas, namun matanya masih tertutup rapat.

"Tu-tuan?" wanita itu berusaha memanggil. Menyadari bahwa ia tak sengaja menendang seorang pria.

Tapi ia tidak mendapati jawaban dari pria yang terbaring lemah di trotoar itu.

Wanita itu menjadi semakin bingung, pakaian pria itu memang terlihat mahal. Seperti pakaian eksekutif pada umumnya, jas hitam, celana kain dan juga dasi hitam yang sudah longgar. Namun penampilan pria ini sungguh sangat berantakan, apa yang harusnya dikenakan secara rapi, tidak lagi rapi. Dua kancing atas kemeja terbuka, jas hitamnya sudah tercecer cairan alkohol, dan celana kain yang sudah kusut. Sungguh pemandangan yang tidak elegan.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu semakin bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa ia harus membawa pria ini ke tempat tinggalnya? Atau membiarkannya disini? Tapi, apakah boleh membawa pulang seorang pria yang tidak dikenal? Bahkan seorang pacar saja terkadang tidak dapat dipercaya.

Tapi ia melihat kembali wajah pria ini. Badannya sedikit menggigil, bibirnya sudah membeku, kulitnya sudah berubah warna menjadi biru kehitaman. Sudah berapa lama pria ini tertimpa salju yang turun kencang malam ini?

Pikiran wanita itu kacau. Entah mengapa, hatinya merasa teriris melihat pria ini begitu lemah dalam balutan pakaian yang menampakkan kekuasaan. Entah mengapa, hatinya tidak dapat menerima jika ia harus membiarkan pemuda ini tertutup salju dan mengigil sendirian di malam yang dingin ini. Entah mengapa, hatinya merasa meninggalkan pria ini bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

Maka ia menghela nafasnya, menutup mata sejenak. Baiklah, hidup merupakan pilihan. Bukan tidak percaya takdir, tapi nasib itu ditentukan dari pilihan diri manusia masing-masing. Wanita itu menimbang-nimbang dalam pikirannya. Awalnya ia merasa iba dan kasihan, lama kelamaan rasa itu berubah menjadi sakit yang semakin mendalam saat melihat pria ini menderita. Padahal ia tak mengenal pria ini, mungkin bertemu di jalan pun tidak pernah. Lantas apa yang membuat dirinya merasa seperti ini?

- _Brummm_

Beruntung, ada sebuah taksi yang masih beroperasi di malam yang bersalju lebat. Wanita itu segera mencegat taksi tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia menarik salah satu lengan pria itu dan menaruhnya di pundak. Pria itu sepertinya setengah sadar. Saat wanita itu berusaha mengangkatnya, pria tersebut juga berusaha berdiri. Tapi tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya, bahkan matanya juga masih tertutup. Mereka berjalan memasuki taksi tersebut, menutup pintu. Wanita itu segera memberitahu alamatnya pada supir taksi. Dan, malam ini mungkin akan menjadi malam bersejarah dalam hidup mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Malam berganti pagi.

Matahari menggantikan tugas bulan dan bintang untuk menerangi.

Awan sedang tidak bersahabat dengan matahari, ia berusaha menutup terang yang dipancarkan.

Langit tetap kelabu, salju tetap turun.

Cuaca tetap dingin.

Disinilah, pria tersebut saat ini. Diatas ranjang yang tidak ia kenal. Di dalam kamar sederhana yang tidak pernah ia kunjungi. Di sebuah apartemen sederhana.

Ia berusaha membuka matanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mulai siuman. Kepalanya memutar ke sekeliling ruangan. Hingga ia melihat sesuatu yang sedikit menganggunya.

'Hn? Alat _make up_? gaun wanita?' batinnya bertanya.

"Aku... dimana?" gumamnya pelan.

Pria itu berusaha bangkit dari ranjang. Tapi belum sempat ia menegakkan tubuhnya, ia kembali terjatuh ke ranjang tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian, ia menatap tubuhnya.

'Baju siapa ini? Seingatku aku tidak memakai baju dan celana seperti ini.' batinnya lagi.

Ia berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam. Tapi ingatannya hanya terhenti hingga ia jatuh dan tertutup salju di pinggir jalan. Jadi siapa yang memungutnya? Bahkan berani mengganti seluruh pakaiannya? Hm, rasa penasaran tergambar dari wajah pria itu yang tengah menyerngitkan dahinya.

Tapi dari seluruh isi kamar ini, ia dapat berpikir bahwa yang menolongnya adalah seorang wanita. Tapi wanita macam apa yang sampai berani melepas pakaian seorang pria? Pria ini masih tidak dapat menerima hal tersebut.

 _-Cklek_

Pintu terbuka.

Tampak seorang wanita cantik, berambut merah muda, bertubuh langsing memasuki kamar tersebut. Wanita tersebut tampak cantik meski hanya dengan sweater dan celana panjang sederhana.

Wanita itu membawa sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih. Ia berjalan mendekati pria itu.

"Tuan sudah siuman?"

"Hn."

"Maaf aku lancang, tapi.. semalam.. tuan tergeletak di trotoar dan mengigil kedinginan"

"Hn."

Wanita itu bingung setelah mendengar jawaban dari pria itu. 'Apakah aku terlalu lancang?', batin wanita itu.

"A-aa, perlukah aku menelepon keluarga tuan untuk menjemput?"

"Hn, aku.. tak punya."

Wanita itu tersentak. Wajahnya semakin murung dan merasa iba melihat pria ini.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya pria itu tiba-tiba.

"Ha-haruno Sakura." jawab wanita itu dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. Ia baru saja menyadari pria yang berbaring di hadapannya itu sangat tampan.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke." ucap pria itu sambil menatap dalam Sakura.

"A-ano, ini bubur untukmu, Uchiha-san."

"Sasuke saja."

"Ba-baiklah, Sasuke... - _kun?_ "

"Hn." Sasuke memutuskan untuk memberi senyum pada Sakura. Meski tipis, sangat tipis, tapi senyum itu mampu membuat wajah Sakura berubah semerah tomat.

Setelah itu Sakura tahu bahwa tubuh Sasuke yang masih demam itu belum sanggup untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur. Sehingga ia membantu pria itu untuk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan menyuapinya bubur.

"Sasuke-kun, kalau boleh tahu.. Apa pekerjaan anda?"

"A-aa, mengenai itu.."

"Tidak apa, tidak perlu katakan jika tidak ingin" Sakura tersenyum lembut dan menyuapinya lagi.

Setelah menelan suapannya, Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk bicara

"A-aku.. bangkrut."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _I met you in the dark_

 _You lit me up_

 _You made me feel as though_

 _I was enough_

* * *

Sasuke, si pria tanpa keluarga yang merana, tersenyum lembut melihat punggung Sakura. Sakura sedang memasak makan malam mereka.

Sakura, wanita yang menyelamatkannya malam itu. Mengangkatnya dari dasar jurang kegelapan dan memberikan kehangatan padanya. Sakura tidak hanya menerimanya, tapi juga menyemangatinya dan membiarkannya tinggal tanpa harus membayar apapun.

Sasuke tidak menyangka semua ini akan terjadi. Masih ada orang yang berada disisinya saat ia benar-benar terpuruk. Perusahaan propertinya bangkrut, karena adanya orang dari perusahaan lain yang menyamar sebagai karyawan dalam perusahaan Sasuke. Sasuke sangat sibuk, hingga tak menyadarinya. Sialnya, orang itu sangat pintar. Ia mengacaukan seluruh sistem perusahaan dan mengambil berkas yang berupa rahasia perusahaan, kemudian menukar seluruh kepemilikan atas nama Uchiha Sasuke menjadi nama lain. Bahkan tabungan Sasuke juga ia kuras hingga nol besar, rumah dan mobilnya juga dibakar, harta Sasuke habis tak bersisa.

Dalam 24 jam, perusahaan Sasuke kandas. Perusahaan yang ia bangun dengan susah payah, hilang begitu saja. Bangunan yang menjulang tinggi itu bukan miliknya lagi, karyawan di dalam gedung tersebut bukan lagi karyawannya, ruangan CEO yang ia tempati bukan lagi ruangannya. Semuanya berubah begitu cepat, dunia Sasuke berubah 180 derajat.

Tidak ada lagi yang dimiliki seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Yang tersisa hanyalah pakaian dan uang simpanan ia dalam bentuk _cash_ yang hanya ada beberapa belas juta. Tentu jumlahnya sedikit untuk seorang CEO yang pernah memimpin perusahaan besar. Sasuke tidak tahu siapa yang tega melakukan hal ini padanya, Sasuke juga tidak ingin mencarinya lagi, Sasuke sudah ikhlas. 'Lebih baik hidup sederhana bersama Sakura', batinnya.

Sejak tinggal bersama, Sasuke selalu berusaha menjaga dan melindungi Sakura. Katakan Sasuke posesif, tapi ia tetap tidak peduli. Sudah 3 bulan mereka tinggal bersama. Sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam selalu bersama. Bahkan mereka juga menempati satu kamar dengan ranjang yang berbeda tentunya.

Terkadang mereka berdua menghabiskan malam di _pub_ untuk sekedar bersenang-senang atau mencari teman baru. Sasuke juga berusaha mencari peluang bisnis di tempat tersebut karena banyak pebisnis kaya yang juga mengenalnya. Beberapa orang mencibirnya dan menghinanya bodoh karena tidak menyadari adanya penyusup, namun ada juga yang memberinya semangat untuk bangkit kembali.

Sasuke tahu, bahwa di zaman seperti ini, uang bukanlah segalanya namun segalanya butuh uang. Sehingga uang adalah satu hal yang tidak terpisahkan dari hidup manusia. Sasuke terus berusaha, agar ia dapat menjadi seperti dulu lagi. Ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran Sakura, harusnya ia jauh lebih semangat daripada dirinya yang hidup sendirian dulu.

Selain bersenang-senang, mencari teman baru, dan mencoba peluang bisnis, tentu saja Sasuke dan Sakura juga melepas dahaga dengan alkohol di _pub_ tersebut. Jangan salah paham, Sakura wanita baik-baik, ia minum alkohol hanya untuk senang-senang, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang dari itu.

Malam ini wajah Sakura sudah cukup merah, tapi ia masih bersikeras untuk menenggak minuman berbau alkohol itu.

"Sakura, cukup."

"Ayolaaah, satu gelas lagiii, Sasuke-kuuuun~"

"Tidak, ayo pulang."

Sasuke membantu Sakura berjalan dengan menautkan lengan Sakura pada pundaknya. Mereka berjalan keluar bersama.

"Ho-hoekk," suara mual keluar dari mulut Sakura. Sasuke segera menepikan Sakura pada salah satu tiang listri terdekat.

"Hooooekkk Hoek hoek" cairan keluar dari mulut Sakura. Bahkan ada beberapa makanan yang dimakan Sakura juga ikut keluar.

"Hahh, kau ini. Sudah ku bilang 'kan jangan minum sebanyak itu." ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkat rambut panjang Sakura agar tidak terkena muntahan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"A-ku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kuuuun~" Sepertinya Sakura masih mabuk. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya, sehingga Sasuke juga sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan menggendong Sakura pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _We danced the night away_

 _We drank too much_

 _I held your hair back when_

 _You were throwing up_

* * *

Hari demi hari mereka lewati bersama. Sakura, merasa hidupnya lebih berwarna sejak hadirnya Sasuke. Meski terkadang pria itu menyebalkan dan mengaturnya terus menerus, tapi Sakura suka. Sakura suka diperhatikan oleh Sasuke. Terlebih lagi, Sasuke tampan. Tapi fisik itu tidak terlalu penting, yang terpenting adalah Sasuke adalah seorang pria gigih yang mampu bangun dari keterpurukannya. Sasuke tidak menyerah, ia sedang mengumpulkan modal dengan bekerja sebagai _marketing_ di salah satu perusahaan properti.

Sakura juga merasa ia sangat mudah mengerti Sasuke. Ia selalu mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu, ia selalu mengerti apa yang pria itu inginkan.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ hari ini kita makan diluar yah? Untuk merayakan kenaikan pangkatmu, bagaimana?"

"Hn, boleh juga."

"Baiklah, kau yang pilih mau makan dimana."

"Uum, yang jual ekstra tomat."

"Tiap kali kau juga bilang begitu, Sasuke- _kun_. Ayolah, pilih yang benar."

"Hn, ke kedai dekat rumah kita saja bagaimana?"

"Hm? Oh, kedai ramen itu? Tidak ingin ke tempat yang lebih istimewa?"

"Dimana ada Sakura, disitu sudah istimewa bagiku." Sasuke berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang wajahnya memerah. Pria itu memang semakin sering memujinya, apakah pria itu memang ada rasa.. atau hanya main-main? 'Ah, tidak, jangan memikirkan itu sekarang', batin Sakura sambil menggeleng kepalanya.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ tunggu aku! Dasar, kebiasaan." Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke sambil sedikit berlari.

"Kau yang lambat, Sakura." Sasuke menyentil pelan dahi Sakura dengan kedua jarinya.

"Aaw! Sakit, Sasuke jelek!" Sakura mengusap dahinya.

"Hm? Sakit? Mana mungkin, itu sentilan cinta tahu." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. 'Ah, bodoh. Apa yang baru saja aku ucapkan?' , batin Sasuke.

"Ma-maksud Sasuke- _kun_?" Meski malu, Sakura bertanya. Ia harus mendapatkan kepastian.

Memang ia dan Sasuke sudah hidup seatap selama 1 setengah tahun. Mereka juga selalu saling memperhatikan, saling menjaga. Bahkan jika terjadi perbedaan pendapat, salah satu pasti mengalah. Tentu saja Sakura yang lebih sering mengalah, meski begitu Sakura tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Mereka saling nyaman satu sama lain. Mereka bersama hingga merasa tidak dapat terpisahkan lagi.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Sepertinya sedang menetapkan hatinya.

Ia menatap Sakura, Sakura hanya tersenyum hangat padanya. Tapi senyum Sakura berhasil membuat wajah Sasuke merah padam. Ia menyukai senyuman Sakura yang seperti ini, sangat menyukai. Tanpa berbicara satu patah kata pun, Sasuke meraih pinggang Sakura dan mendekatkan tubuh Sakura dengan tubuhnya.

"Sa..Sasuke- _kun_?" Wajah Sakura sudah merah padam, ini pertama kalinya tubuh mereka menempel seperti ini.

Sasuke mengecup pelan bibir Sakura. Kemudian segera melepas Sakura dari dekapannya dan membalikkan wajahnya.

Sakura tentu saja sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Matanya membulat penuh, wajahnya sudah lebih merah dari tomat.

Tidak ada pembicaraan setelah itu. Mereka berjalan berdampingan untuk menuju ke kedai Ichiraku.

"Sakura, maaf." Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"A-apa? Tidak, tidak apa-apa Sasuke- _kun_. A-aku se-senang, kok."

"Ah, begitu ya."

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kau datang ke rumahku hari ini?"

"Sakura, kau lupa kita serumah? Kau segugup itu padaku?"

"EH! A-ano, a-aku-"

"Hahaha. Sudah sudah, ayo kita makan dulu." Sasuke tertawa hambar, berjalan mendahului Sakura.

'Aduh, habis kau Sakura. Apa sih yang ada di pikiranmu?' batin Sakura sambil menepuk dahinya sendiri. Wajahnya sudah panas, bahkan matanya tak berani ia buka.

"Sakura, mau makan apa tidak? Ini sudah malam, aku tidak mau kau kurang istirahat nanti." tanya Sasuke sambil sedikit mengomel dan menoleh ke arah belakang. Sakura masih di tempat tadi rupanya.

"He? A-aa, iya." Sakura hanya berjalan ke arah depan, mendekati Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan memasuki kedai bersama. Malam itu merupakan makan malam yang hangat bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Then you smiled over your shoulder_

 _For a minute I was stone cold sober_

 _I pulled you closer to my chest_

 _And you asked me to stay over_

 _I said, I already told you_

 _I think that you should get some rest_

* * *

Sasuke tidak berhenti memikirkan Sakura. Wanita itu belum juga pulang, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Ya, Sakura memang sudah berkata akan bekerja lembur hari ini. Tapi ia tidak bilang sampai jam berapa. Sasuke semakin khawatir dengan wanita itu. Ini sudah genap 2 tahun mereka tinggal bersama, tentu saja mereka semakin sering saling memerhatikan satu sama lain.

'Yang benar saja? Ini sudah pukul delapan malam, apa sih yang ia kerjakan?' batin Sasuke.

Ia berdiri dari kursi dengan gusar. Tangannya menyambar mantel yang tergantung di dekat pintu masuk. Kemudian ia pergi dari apartemen itu dengan membanting pintu dan menguncinya dengan kasar.

Sasuke menekan _remote_ kunci mobilnya. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan tancap gas menuju kantor Sakura. Ya, dari hasil kerja kerasnya, Sasuke sudah mampu membeli sebuah mobil. Meski bukan keluaran terbaru, tapi mobil ini cukup banyak membantu. Terutama saat musim hujan seperti ini, hujan bisa turun kapan saja.

Seisi kantor itu sudah gelap, hanya terdapat cahaya dari komputer Sakura. Sakura masih sibuk dengan komputer di depan matanya. Dari pantulan kacamatanya, dapat dilihat tulisan-tulisan kecil berupa dokumen. Gelas berisi kopi sudah kandas ia minum. Rambutnya sudah ia ikat ke atas. Sakura masih mengetik tanpa henti.

 _-braakk_

Pintu kantor Sakura dibuka dengan kasar.

"Kyaaaa!" teriak Sakura.

"SAKURA! PULANG!" terilhat Sasuke yang berteriak dengan keras berjalan mendekati meja kerja Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

"PULANG! SEKARANG!" Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura.

"Ta-tapi aku belum selesai, Sasuke- _kun._ " wajah Sakura memelas.

"URUS SURAT PENGUNDURAN DIRIMU! BESOK KAU TAK USAH BEKERJA DISINI LAGI!"

"Sasu-"

"TIDAK ADA PENOLAKAN!"

"Hentikan teriakanmu, Sasuke!"

Sasuke membeku. Ia tak sadar ia sampai emosi seperti ini. Biasanya ia sangat bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Tapi mengapa sekarang jadi seperti ini?

"Biar aku matikan dulu komputernya. Memang aku juga sudah jenuh bekerja disini. Aku akan mengundurkan diri besok."

Sasuke hanya diam, dan.. merasa sedikit malu karena sudah bertindak segegabah itu.

"Ayo, kita pulang, Sakura." Sasuke tersenyum lembut ke arah Sakura, selembut mungkin dengan mata yang sangat teduh.

 _Emerald_ Sakura menatap _onyx_ Sasuke tanpa kedipan. Sakura terkesima dengan tampannya pria Uchiha itu. Sesaat kemudian, Sakura tersadar.

"I-iya, Sasuke- _kun._ " Sakura membalas dengan senyum tulus dari hatinya.

Mungkin masing-masing dari mereka menyimpan rasa yang belum mereka sadari, atau hanya belum mereka ungkapkan?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _I knew I loved you then_

 _But you'd never know_

 _'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_

 _I knew I needed you_

 _But I never showed_

* * *

"Aahh~!" terdengar desahan dua insan manusia yang telah mencapai kenikmatan masing-masing. Tubuh mereka dipenuhi keringat cinta yang membara.

Sang pria mendekap wanitanya dengan tangan kekarnya, mengusap pelan rambutnya.

"Sa-sasuke- _kun."_ panggil Sakura dengan penuh keraguan.

"Hn?"

"A-apa kau akan bertanggung jawab?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kau meragukanku?"

"Bukan begitu, a-aku hanya takut."

"Takut? Takut apa?"

"Takut jika aku ha-hamil."

Sasuke mengusap lembut wajah kekasihnya. Mereka sudah resmi menjadi kekasih selama 2 tahun terakhir, yang berarti mereka sudah genap 4 tahun tinggal bersama.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan ke mana-mana, Sakura." Sasuke mengecup ringan bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut.

Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci nakas di samping tempat tidur. Sakura dapat melihat kotak hitam bludru dihadapannya saat ini.

"Sakura, aku hanya pria sederhana yang jatuh cinta padamu. Aku sudah jatuh cinta, sejak aku mencium bibirmu untuk pertama kali."

Sakura hanya diam mendengar ucapan dari pria ini yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Aku bukan pria kaya, aku bukan lagi CEO perusahaan properti Uchiha, tapi aku berjanji akan selalu menyanggupi seluruh kebutuhanmu dan kebutuhan anak-anak kita nanti. Aku juga berjanji akan mengutamakan keluarga diatas segalanya. Aku akan selalu menyanyangimu, mencintaimu dan melindungimu dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku. Aku hanya ingin bersama denganmu, hingga maut memisahkan. Haruno Sakura, apa kau bersedia menikah denganku?"

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Air mata berlinang turun ke pipinya, tangisan bahagia yang tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Bahagia, Sakura sangat bahagia.

"Ya, aku bersedia, Uchiha Sasuke _._ "

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _But I wanna stay with you_

 _Until we're grey and old_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go_

* * *

Pukul jam 4 pagi, seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha masih terlelap. Kecuali Uchiha Sasuke, si kepala keluarga, yang entah mengapa sibuk di dapur pagi buta seperti ini.

Ada yang berbeda, ya, ini bukan lagi dapur apartemen Sakura. Tak lama setelah menikah, Sasuke membeli sebuah rumah yang sesuai dengan keinginan Sakura.

Rumah minimalis dua tingkat, empat kamar, 3 kamar mandi, serta dapur, ruang makan, dan ruang tamu yang cukup luas. Juga ada tambahan ruang kerja untuk Sasuke dan Sakura yang digabung menjadi satu. Terkadang anak mereka juga belajar di ruangan tersebut.

Perkarangan depan berisi dua mobil mewah yang mengkilap, keluaran terbaru. Perkarangan belakang rumah diisi dengan bunga-bunga serta beberapa tanaman buah dan sayur. Ada juga ayunan kecil yang biasa diduduki Sakura saat ia bosan.

Sakura saat ini berprofesi sebagai seorang penulis cerita anak-anak dan terkadang ia mengajar anak-anak yang tinggal di sekitar rumahnya tanpa memungut biaya apa pun dari mereka.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Jangan tanya lagi betapa mapannya dia. Ambisinya sungguh besar, sehingga ia mendirikan kembali perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang properti seperti dulu. Saat ini perusahaannya juga tengah menggarap beberapa proyek pembangunan apartemen dan perumahan.

Genap 10 tahun menikah, Sasuke dan Sakura telah dikaruniai dua orang anak. Sarada dan Sakeru. Sarada sudah berusia 9 tahun, sedangkan Sakeru masih berumur 5 tahun. Karena ini masih pukul 5 pagi, Sarada dan Sakeru masih terlelap dalam tidur mereka.

Sasuke berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, membawa nampan berisi sepiring nasi dengan _tamagoyaki, nori_ , dan sup miso. Tidak lupa juga segelas _ocha_ hangat.

"Sakura, bangunlah." Sasuke menggoyang tubuh Sakura dengan pelan.

"Enghh.." gumam Sakura.

"Sakura, ayo sarapan dulu." ucap Sasuke sambil mencium kening Sakura.

"Hm? Kau membuatnya sendiri? Tumben sekali? Hihi." Sakura bangun dari posisinya untuk duduk, kemudian memeluk Sasuke yang duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Ya, hanya sedang ingin, makanlah selagi hangat." Sasuke menjawab dengan sederhana dan mengusap kepala istrinya.

"Hanya satu? Kau juga harus makan, a _nata_."

"Kau makan saja dulu, aku ingin salad tomat buatanmu. Aku suapi ya, Sakura?" ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil nampan tersebut ke atas meja lipat yang diletakkan di atas tempat tidur.

"Hm, baiklah. Terima kasih."

Tidak lama setelah Sasuke membereskan sarapan yang ia buatkan untuk Sakura, anak-anak mereka sudah bangun. Sasuke pamit untuk membersihkan badannya terlebih dulu, sedangkan Sakura sudah di dapur, memasak sarapan untuk suami dan anak-anaknya.

Kedua kakak beradik ini tampak tenang menikmati sarapan mereka. Sarada tidak menyentuh salad tomat yang disediakan ibunya, berbeda dengan Sakeru, ia malah berebutan dengan ayahnya.

"Papa, mengalah saja lah pada anakmu sendiri!" teriak Sakeru

"Tidak, aku yang menyuruh mamamu membuatkan ini untukku." balas Sasuke tidak mau mengalah.

"Tidak, mama membuat ini untukku!"

"Sudah, sudah. Ini ada lagi." Sakura tersenyum sambil menaruh semangkuk besar salad tomat yang dilengkapi wortel juga ikan salmon itu.

"Wahhh, asyik!" teriak Sakeru yang langsung mengambil beberapa bagian ke piringnya sendiri.

Sakura dan Sasuke saling menatap dan tersenyum lembut.

"Nah, ini untukmu, Sarada sayang." Sakura menaruh sepiring berisi tamagoyaki. Meski bukan makanan yang paling ia sukai, tapi ia sangat senang ibunya sangat memperhatikannya.

"Mama tidak makan?" tanya Sarada.

"Ah, tadi sudah. Mama sudah kenyang."

"Oh, aku tahu! Pasti papa yang memasak untuk mama! Ya kan pa? Ya kan?" goda Sakeru.

"Sakeru, hentikan!" ucap Sarada.

"Ah, _nee-chan_ tidak asik." balas Sakeru.

"Hn, ya aku yang membuat sarapan untuk istri yang ku cintai." ucap Sasuke santai sambil menikmati salad tomat yang dibuat istrinya itu.

"Papa, jangan bicara seperti itu dihadapanku, kau seperti bukan papaku saja." ucap Sarada.

Sakura dan Sakeru hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Sarada dan Sasuke yang saling menatap tajam.

"Sudah, nanti kalian terlambat lho! Ayo habiskan sarapan dan berangkat!" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke malas menanggapi putri sulungnya yang sama jeniusnya dengan dirinya, bahkan sifat mereka juga sama. Sarada juga makan dalam diam.

Sakura hanya tersenyum gemas ke arah mereka, sambil sesekali menyuapi Sakeru.

"Biar dia makan sendiri." ujar Sasuke memandang ke arah Sakura.

"Aa, baiklah. Nah, sekarang makan sendiri ya, Sakeru." Sakura tersenyum pada Sakeru.

Sakeru melirik ke arah ayahnya, awalnya dengan wajah tidak senang. Tapi setelah melihat wajah serius ayahnya, ia segera menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Ayo berangkat, papa tunggu kalian di mobil." ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju arah Sakura.

Sasuke mengecup ringan bibir Sakura, "Aku berangkat dulu."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan, _anata._ " balas Sakura sambil mengecup pipi suaminya.

Sasuke berjalan keluar rumah, menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Aku dan Sakeru sudah selesai mama. Kami berangkat, ma." ucap Sarada sambil berjalan memasuki bagian belakang mobil.

"Aku berangkat mama, daaah!" teriak Sakeru sambil berjalan menyusul Sarada.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan ya!" Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hn, sudah sampai." ucap Sasuke. Mobilnya tiba dengan sempurna di depan sekolah anak-anaknya.

"Terima kasih, papa! Jangan lupa belikan Sakeru mainan lagi yah, hehehe." ujar Sakeru sambil mencium pipi Sasuke dari kursi belakang.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Sakeru. Sakeru segera keluar dari mobil.

"A-aku berangkat, pa." Sarada masih terlihat enggan mendekati ayahnya. Padahal biasanya dia akan memeluk ayahnya sebelum berangkat sekolah.

"Sini."

"Hn?"

"Kesini, Sarada."

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan mendekap Sarada perlahan. "Belajar yang baik yah, banggakan aku." ujar Sasuke.

"Baik, pa! Oh ya, aku juga ingin makan es krim pulang sekolah nanti, aku berangkat, papa!" teriak Sarada dengan semangat sebelum ia keluar dari mobil.

Sasuke melihat pemandangan kedua anaknya berjalan bersamaan dari dalam mobil. Meski bentuk mata dan wajah Sarada mirip ibunya, Sarada masih lebih mirip dengannya, identik dengan rambut dan mata hitam kelam. Sedangkan Sakeru berambut coklat, seperti perpaduan warna antara rambut Sasuke dan Sakura. Namun mata Sakeru tetap mata ayahnya, tajam dan hitam kelam.

Sarada dan Sakeru melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke saat akan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Sasuke membalas lambaian mereka, ditambah dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Sungguh Sasuke sangat bersyukur, Sakura yang menolongnya saat malam itu. Malam dimana ia kehilangan segalanya, malam dimana ia terpuruk. Sasuke sangat bahagia dengan keluarga yang ia miliki saat ini. Istri yang penyayang dan cantik serta anak-anak yang lucu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _I wake you up with some breakfast in bed_

 _I'll bring you coffee_

 _With a kiss on your head_

 _And I'll take the kids to school_

 _Wave them goodbye_

 _And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_

* * *

"Aku pulang." ucap Sasuke sambil masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ah, selamat datang, _anata._ " sambut Sakura dengan penuh semangat.

Sasuke memeluk erat Sakura, seerat yang ia bisa.

"E-em, _anata_ , a-aku tidak bi-sa berna-fas."

Sasuke segera melepas pelukannya.

"Maaf." ujar Sasuke cepat.

"Tidak apa. Oh ya, tidak ke kantor hari ini?"

Sasuke menggeleng "Tidak, aku ini CEO sekaligus Presiden Direktur, Sakura. Aku tidak harus masuk kerja setiap hari."

"Ta-tapi, aku tahu kalau Sasuke- _kun_ itu sangat sibuk. Jangan menghabiskan waktumu habis sia-sia, lebih baik untuk bekerja." Sakura masih memanggil Sasuke dengan - _kun_ jika anak-anak sedang tidak ada, hal ini karena Sasuke tidak ingin diejek oleh anak mereka yang semakin hari semakin dewasa. Mereka akan mengejek ayahnya anak kecil jika mendengar ibunya memanggil ayahnya dengan suffiks tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang lebih penting darimu, Sakura." Sasuke mengapit Sakura di dinding. Kedua tangannya sudah mutlak berada di sisi kanan dan kiri Sakura.

"A-aa, Sasuke- _kun,_ aku masih harus menyelesaikan novelku hari ini."

"Ada yang lebih penting dari novelmu."

"Hm? Apa?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya.

Sungguh Sasuke sangat menyukai wajah istrinya yang seperti ini, membuatnya semakin bergairah.

"Yaitu 'bermain' denganku, Sakura." Sasuke segera mengangkat Sakura ke kamar. Sakura hanya diam tanpa perlawanan, wajahnya memerah, ia mengerti betul apa keinginan suaminya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _When you looked over your shoulder_

 _For a minute, I forget that I'm older_

 _I wanna dance with you right now, oh_

 _And you look as beautiful as ever_

 _And I swear that every day you'll get better_

 _You make me feel this way somehow_

* * *

"Sasuke- _kun,_ anak-anak sudah pulang."

"Hn, ayo kita jemput bersama."

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura, sangat bersyukur dengan keluarga yang mereka bangun saat ini. Semua begitu indah, begitu bahagia. Dan di hati mereka masing-masing mereka selalu berharap kebahagiaan ini akan terus ada dan terus berkembang, hingga mereka menua bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _I'm so in love with you_

 _And I hope you know_

 _Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold_

 _We've come so far my dear_

 _Look how we've grown_

 _And I wanna stay with you_

 _Until we're grey and old_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go_

* * *

Sarada dan Sakeru juga sering menceritakan kisah cinta kedua orang tuanya pada teman-temannya. Bahkan tidak sedikit teman-temannya yang mengagumi kisah cinta orang tua mereka. Sarada dan Sakeru semakin bahagia dengan adanya pengumuman dari ibu mereka bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan memiliki anggota keluarga baru, yaitu seorang adik. Sarada memang bahagia, tapi ia takut, takut kehadiran adiknya akan mengubah rasa sayang ayah dan ibunya padanya.

"Papa, kau melakukan kegiatan kotor lagi?" tanya Sarada, sedikit berteriak.

"Sarada, siapa yang mengajarimu berbicara seperti itu?" balas Sasuke tak percaya apa yang di dengarnya.

"Sarada sayang, kau masih sangat muda. Kau akan mengerti hal itu jika sudah lebih dewasa. Itu bukanlah kegiatan kotor seperti yang ada dipikiranmu, tapi itu adalah bentuk cinta antara papa dan mama. Tapi, kau tidak boleh melakukannya dengan sembarang orang meski kau sudah dewasa nanti. Kau mengerti?" Sakura menjelaskan dengan sabar.

Belum sempat Sarada menjawab, Sasuke sudah bersuara. "Hn, apa kau tidak senang punya adik lagi?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, a-aku.." Sarada terbata-bata karena alasan ia berteriak pada ayahnya ketahuan.

Sasuke mendekap Sarada. "Tenang saja, kami akan tetap menyayangimu, Sarada. Rasa sayang kami sama rata pada kalian semua."

"Kami yakin kau akan menjadi kakak yang baik untuk adik-adikmu." sambung Sasuke.

Sakura juga ikut mendekap Sarada. "Perkataan papamu itu benar, nak. Papa dan mama sangat sayang pada Sarada, Sakeru dan juga adik bayi dalam perut mama ini."

Sakeru yang tadinya bermain, kebetulan berjalan melewati kamar tidur ayah dan ibunya langsung berlari masuk ketika melihat orang tuanya berpelukan dengan kakaknya.

"Aaaaa! Aku juga mau pelukaaan!" Sakeru langsung menerobos masuk dalam dekapan ayah, ibu dan kakaknya.

Setelah melepas pelukan, mereka berempat tertawa kecil hingga terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan Sakeru yang begitu lucunya. Bahkan Sakeru menertawakan dirinya sendiri, mungkin ia tidak sadar. Yah, namanya juga anak kecil. Dalam tawa bahagia tersebut, hati anggota keluarga Uchiha menghangat, dalam hati masing-masing berjanji akan saling mendukung dan saling menjaga satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _I wanna live with you_

 _Even when we're ghosts_

 _'Cause you were always there for me_

 _When I needed you most_

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari kelahiran adik dari Sarada dan Sakeru. Ayah mereka daritadi sudah sangat khawatir, berjalan kesana kemari di depan ruang operasi. Sasuke tidak masuk ke dalam karena tidak tega meninggalkan kedua anaknya menunggu sendirian diluar. Tapi hatinya juga tidak dapat berhenti mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Meski kali ini dengan operasi, tetap saja Sasuke khawatir. Dulu Sasuke sudah pernah menyaksikan Sakura melahirkan kedua anak mereka dengan normal, dan Sasuke tahu rasa sakitnya seperti apa.

"Papa, duduklah dulu. Mondar mandir seperti itu tidak ada gunanya." Sarada buka suara, begitu cemas kah ayahnya pada ibunya? Apakah dulu ayahnya seperti ini juga saat kelahirannya? Tapi seingat Sarada, ayahnya memang juga sangat cemas saat kelahiran Sakeru dulu.

Sasuke mendengar putrinya, ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping putri sulungnya.

"Papa, apakah papa dulu seperti ini juga saat mama melahirkanku?"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengat pertanyaan Sarada. Namun ia tetap tenang.

"Apa? Tentu saja lebih dari ini. Aku sampai menangis melihat mamamu itu kesakitan seperti itu." Sasuke mengingat pertama kali Sakura melahirkan. Memang dirinya merasakan sakit yang amat sangat mendalam hingga menangis. Ia tidak malu mengakuinya didepan anak-anaknya, keluarga jauh lebih penting dibanding apapun.

"Pa-papa?" panggil Sakeru dengan ragu, ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia melihat air mata turun dari mata ayahnya. Ayahnya yang merupakan orang terhormat di perusahaan, ayahnya yang dingin dan kaku di rumah itu, ayahnya yang selalu berebut masakan tomat ibu dengannya, menangis. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakeru memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

Sasuke terkejut dengan perlakuan anaknya itu. Setahu Sasuke, Sakeru sangat kekanakan, tidak seperti Sarada. Tapi apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini? Ah! Sasuke baru sadar pipinya dingin, ada cairan yang turun dari matanya. Ia menangis. Sasuke membalas dekapan Sakeru. Saat ini Sasuke tidak lagi malu, harga diri ia buang jauh-jauh, ini adalah anak-anaknya, buah cintanya dengan Sakura, darah dagingnya. Ia tidak akan menyimpan sifat aslinya di depan keluarganya. Maka Sasuke menangis dan menangis, meski ia terus menerus menghapus air matanya.

Sarada yang duduk di sampingnya juga menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan kekar ayahnya. Sasuke tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini lagi, anak-anak yang ia sayangi, juga sangat menyayanginya. Maka ia bersyukur sekali lagi karena memiliki anak-anak yang pengertian dan penyayang.

"Ooeee-! Oeee!" terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari dalam ruang operasi.

Sasuke, Sakeru dan Sarada langsung berdiri seolah tangisan itu adalah aba-aba yang menyuruh mereka. Tampak dokter keluar dari ruang operasi tersebut.

"Tuan Uchiha, bayi anda sudah lahir. Ibunya baik-baik saja dan anaknya sehat." ucap dokter tersebut sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Apa kami boleh melihatnya sekarang?" Sasuke sudah tidak sabar melihat keadaan Sakura.

"Tentu, silahkan. Tapi hanya sebentar, setelah itu kami akan memindahkan nyonya Uchiha dan bayinya ke ruang rawat."

"Baik, terima kasih. Terima kasih, dokter."

Sasuke menggandeng kedua anaknya dan segera memasuki ruang operasi tersebut. Seorang suster memberikan bayi merah yang terbungkus kain pada Sasuke. Tentu saja itu adalah anak ketiga dari tuan dan nyonya Uchiha.

"Selamat tuan, anak anda laki-laki." ucap suster tersebut.

"Terima kasih." balas Sasuke sambil menerima bayinya.

Sasuke segera berjalan mendekati Sakura. Sakura masih terlihat lemah, bahkan sepertinya Sakura baru saja sadar.

"Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

" _A-anata_? Ba-bayi kita dimana?"

"Ini, Sakura. Ini bayi kita. Anak kita laki-laki."

"Wah, aku senang ia mirip denganmu."

"Hn?"

"Ya, dari dulu memang aku menginginkan Sasuke kecil dirumah. Sakeru itu lebih mirip diriku."

"Ya ya, jangan banyak bicara dulu. Kau masih lemah." ucap Sasuke sambil mencium kening Sakura dengan lembut.

Sasuke memperlihatkan bayi tersebur pada Sarada dan Sakeru. Keduanya tampak gembira menyambut kedatangan adik baru mereka.

Tidak lama kemudian, perawat meminta kembali bayi tersebut karena harus diberi ASI oleh Sakura. Sasuke beserta anak-anaknya juga harus keluar dan menunggu hingga Sakura dan bayi mereka di pindahkan ke ruang rawat.

"A-anata, tunggu." panggil Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Nama anak kita.. siapa?"

"Satoru, Uchiha Satoru." jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis pada Sakura, semanis mungkin.

Sakura juga membalas senyum Sasuke, "Nama yang indah."

"Maaf tuan, anda dan anak-anak harus segera keluar."

"Baiklah. Ayo, Sarada, Sakeru."

Saat itu juga, cinta Sasuke bertambah pada Sakura. Ia bersumpah dalam hatinya, akan semakin mencintai keluarga yang ia miliki.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _I'm gonna love you 'til_

 _My lungs give out_

 _I promise till death we part_

 _Like in our vows_

 _._

 _So I wrote this song for you_

 _Now everybody knows_

 _That it's just you and me_

 _Until we're grey and old_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go_

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari kepulangan Sakura ke rumah setelah melahirkan. Sambutan hangat dari suaminya, Sasuke, dan kedua anaknya membuat Sakura semakin bahagia. Hari ini ia tidak memasak seperti biasa, karena suaminya melarang. Hari ini juga kedua anaknya sangat penurut, tidak ada kata bantahan sedikit pun.

Menjelang malam, semua anak-anaknya sudah tidur, termasuk bayi yang baru saja ia lahirkan tiga hari yang lalu itu.

Sasuke dan Sakura terbaring dalam ranjang yang sama, mendekap, memberi kehangatan pada satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Sakura."

"Aku juga, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku juga tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Aku mencintaimu, istriku."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, suamiku."

Kedua suami istri itu terlelap nyaman dalam keheningan malam. Malam ini salju turun, seperti malam itu. Malam bersejarah dimana Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Oh, just say you won't let go_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Halo semuanyaa~

Fic ini oneshot pertama Shady, gimana gimana? Mana yang kurang? Hehe..

Shady memang terinspirasi dari lagu dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba jadi kelintas SasuSaku yang menjadi peran dalam lagu tersebut.

Apakah oneshot ini sudah cukup baik? Dilanjut ke sequel atau tidak usah saja?

Hm.. Shady tidak bisa menilai sendiri, maka dari itu mohon petunjuknya yah :D

Thanks semua.

Sincerely,

Shady.


End file.
